Orange Shadow Force
Introduction OSF Forum Sign-up on the forum, whether you want to join, are on a diplomatic mission, or just want to look around and hang out. Sign-up thread If you are posting on the CN forum, but haven't signed up for the OSF forum yet, post your nation information here. The Oath I, _____, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Charter of the ORANGE SHADOW FORCES against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; and that I will obey the orders of the Commander In Chiefs and the orders of the officers appointed over me, according to regulations set forth in the OSF Charter. So help me God. The Charter Section I: Preamble We, the undersigned nations of the Orange Team do hereby commission a unique military organization, hereafter known as the "Orange Shadow Force" (OSF) for the protection and advancement of our individually respected nations. We jointly commit to form a strong brotherhood through esprit de corps and to band together for the mutual benefit of all members. Section II: Enlistment and Discharge 1. Enlistment Any nation belonging to the orange team will be considered for membership in the OSF provided said nation does not belong to any other alliances concurrently. All potential new member nations are required to submit an application for admission with the following information: 1. The name of the nation in CN games 2. The name of the nation's ruler in CN games 3. Default Resources 4. Any Past Alliances 5. Use Nation Ruler's name when registering on the OSF Forums. Furthermore, once a nation is declared a member of the OSF, it is forbidden to join any additional alliance under threat of being discharged by either of the Warlords of the OSF. 2. Membership Upon joining, all members will acquire the rank of Member-Nation of the armed forces of the OSF. All Member-Nations are required to be active in the OSF forum and to participate in all military drills and operations. Members are also encouraged to strive for one of the several appointed positions in OSF. Members may achieve these appointed positions by outstanding performance of duties, demonstration of initiative, and becoming an active member of the OSF. This honor also enables the member to be appointed to a highly acclaimed seat in the Joint Chiefs of Staff were all major decisions are debated and decided upon. 3. Honorable and Dishonorable Discharges from the OSF A. Honorable Any member of the OSF may secede their individual nation from this alliance if they so choose. Formal and honorable discharge requires the member to forward a letter of resignation to any member of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. B. Dishonorable Discharge In the event of a serious transgression between nations, one nation may ask for another nation to be dishonorably discharged from the OSF. The affronted nation must present its case to the Joint Chiefs of Staff (JCS) for consideration. The JCS will put the requested dishonorable discharge to a vote. If two-thirds of the votes are favorable for the discharge of the nation in question, the nation will be removed from the ranks of the OSF and all membership privileges will cease immediately. The two Warlords of the OSF retain the right to veto decisions of the JCS regarding membership discharge. Section III: Chain of Command 1. The Warlords of the Orange Shadow Force There shall be two Warlords of the OSF who shall hold the highest governing position in the alliance. Warlords have authority to create bills as well as veto bills and changes approved by the JCS. In the case of disagreement between either of the Warlords, the Chairman of the JCS shall be the tiebreaker. Warlords serve indefinitely in their positions until retirement or upon a unanimous vote for impeachment by the JCS (including the Chairman of the JCS). In the case of a Warlord's retirement / resignation / removal, the JCS shall elect a replacement for the outgoing Warlord by majority vote. The two Warlords of the OSF at the inception of this charter are DragonFlame and Pale Horse. 2. The Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff (JCS) The Chairman is the speaker for the JCS and is appointed by, and answers directly to the Commanding Generals (CGs). The Chairman of the JCS has the final say so over war declaration and peace process. This decision can only be overturned by the CGs. The Chairman of the JCS serves at the pleasure of the CGs and his / her term is indefinite. Should the Chairman leave the alliance or be removed by the GCs, the JCS will provide at least three (3) recommendations to the CGs concerning his or her replacement. The CGs shall then appoint a new Chairman of the JCS from among the recommendations provided. 3. The Joint Chiefs of Staff (JCS) The JCS is composed of a committee of officials that are appointed by the OSF Warlords. Appointed terms are indefinite. However, any member can be relieved of duty at any time by the Warlords. This dedicated group of appointed officials consists of the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff (Lt. General) and also includes the heads of each department (Maj Generals) within the OSF. The main focus of the JCS is to maintain the OSF defense, schedule training, drills, and live fire exercises as well as coordinating attacks and counter strikes. Each member of the JCS will have a designated number of Division Commanders (DC's) reporting to them. In order to be considered for appointment to the JCS, candidates must display extraordinary intiative; have a detailed knowledge of OSF war fighting tactics; and comprehension of treaties and affiliated alliances. Candidates must also be highly active in the OSF forums, where they will be required to give direction often as well as make decisions. 4. The JCS Departments The purpose of the JCS Departments shall be to ensure the OSF is efficient, organized, and responsive to the needs of OSF member-nations. Separation of individual JCS officers into specialized areas of work allows for greater representation of all-important tasks within the OSF. Each of these officers will report directly to the OSF Warlords. The following departments are hereby authorized for OSF government under this charter: :Officer of Trade and Aid- Management of trade agreements between members and coordination of aid and logistics to member-nations during time of war or other military action. :Officer of Recruitment- Management of recruitment and enlistment of new members to the OSF military forces and ensuring proper activity level requirements are met :Officer of Foreign Affairs - Management of diplomacy with other alliances. :Officer of Internal Affairs - Management of internal affairs within the OSF. 5. Division Commanders (DCs) Each strength range will have a Division Commander appointed to it. The Division Commander's main mission is to contact members under his/her command in coordination with the JCS to mobilize and prepare an effective attack / counter strike should the occasion arise. Additionally, DCs will also notify those under their command of training exercises as well as keeping a good line of communication with the boots on the deck to those in command. Section IV: Responsibilities of Member-Nations of the OSF All OSF members are required to be knowledgeable and adhere to the rules and regulations outlined in this charter. Additionally, all OSF members must... 1. Obey all orders of the OSF Warlords, the Chairman of the JCS, the JCS and the officers appointed over them. 2. No member shall declare war or attack another nation without the express approval of the Chairman of the JCS. 3. All members are required to maintain activity in the OSF forum. Any failure to maintain activity in the forum for a period of greater than one week without prior approval of the Officer of the Interior is subject to punishment at the discretion of the Officer of the Interior. Such punishment could include referral to the OSF Warlords for discharge from the OSF armed forces. 4. All members are part of the military forces of the OSF and shall follow all orders issued by the JCS. Members will, in all cases, attack when ordered, and shall cease attacks only when ordered to do so by a Division Commander or a member of the JCS. 5. No member may place his or her nation in PEACE MODE without the prior consent of an officer of the JCS. A written request must be provided to the JCS 24 hours prior to any nation entering peace mode. Written requests shall be made IN PUBLIC on the OSF forum and include the reasons why Peace Mode is requested. 6. All members are required to have irc, MSN, or AOL Instant messenger. These forms of real-time communication are absolutely indespensible during coordinated attacks. 7. The OSF denounces spying. Spying on another alliance or nation is expressly forbidden. Any member who is caught in any act of spying shall be immediately discharged from the OSF. 8. All members shall respect other alliances as equals and shall deal with unaligned nations in a respectful manner. 9. The defense forces of the OSF are nuclear capable. Due to the strict entrance requirements and screening required to enlist in the OSF, there is no need to seek approval from the OSF chain of command prior to purchasing nuclear weapons. The decision to obtain nuclear weapons is left to the discretion of individual member-nations. However, any release of a nuclear weapon requires prior approval of the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. 8. The OSF is a professional defense force with high ideals of honor, courage and commitment. All members shall uphold these ideals at all times. Failure to do so is subject to punishment as the JCS may direct. Section VI: Amendments to the Charter Any member above the rank of member-nation can propose a change to the charter or to the structure of the alliance. The proposal will be put to a vote by the JCS, and will require a majority vote for implementation. The CGs retain the power to veto the change. Signed by the Founding Members, this 10th day of July, 2006 PaleHorse DragonFlame Wraith CmdrChobo Skavolution Adakas Category:Alliances Category:Orange team alliances